The War for Earth
by Secret-writer91
Summary: The Battle for Paradise is over but The War for Earth had just begun. The Garde of Lorien of assembling for the war that will shape everything that they know. However, the war will have consequences that will shake the foundations that the Garde have believed in since they were children? Four/OC.
1. Prologue: The War for Earth

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The War for Earth.**

Before my planet was destroyed by the Mogadorians, the Council of Elders devised a plan to ensure that no matter what happened the people of Lorien would live on. The elders decided to create five crystals that would be able to restore the planet of Lorien to its former glory when they were brought back to Lorien. The main crystal was given to my granddaughter in hopes of keeping to safe when she was sent to earth with the other Garde that were saved from the destruction.

The council helped me reach twelve years into the future to inform Akela of her task, she is our last hope as a descendant of the old council. Akela must now find and collect the crystals that will not only allow her and the surviving Garde to return to Lorien, but will also help her restore our once beautiful planet.

Akela is currently traveling in search of the first crystal in South America with the help of her bonded, Four and another Garde, Six and a human, Sam. The task that I have left for her is a difficult one and I know the road head will be fraught with danger and now not only does Lorien's fate rests on her shoulders but the fate of planet Earth as well.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Search Party

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Search Party** **.**

Groaning annoyed as she moved from her place of meditation, Avalon Halliwell ran a stressed hand through her hair; it had been a long couple of weeks and she was starting to get annoyed with how little she could see. It had been the main reason that Avalon had delayed her own mission, she wanted to ensure nothing would screw up what would happen with everyone else before she went.

Things hadn't been easy for them since the battle that had taken place, they had been traveling as low key as possible and they were currently camping in some jungle. The group of four had been traveling as fast as they could and they knew that they were only on the first leg of their journey; they had to find the crystals that would help them rebuild their home.

"Everything is looking okay," Avalon said moving towards her boyfriend, she had only been able to see little of what was going on and she was hopeful the other group was going to be able to track down the other members of the Garde. John Smith nodded his head relieved that she had decided to stick around a little longer before she headed off her own mission; he had worried that they would be separated so soon after the battle had taken place.

"It'll be okay," John murmured knowing how annoyed she was getting about not being able to see what was coming next. Since developing the legacy, Avalon had come to rely on it more than she should; she was so used to seeing things now that it unsettled her greatly that she couldn't see anything right now. John wrapped his arms around Avalon and held her close, she was starting to stress herself out and he worried that if she didn't calm down then it was going to affect her legacies.

"Will you be taking first watch again?" Avalon asked peeking at Sam curiously, Six and him weren't getting a long and she hoped that they wouldn't spend the entire trip fighting. Sam nodded his head, the less time that he had to spend with Six the better and he honestly didn't know what her problem was; he was doing his best to help them and he just wanted to find out what had happened to his father.

Looking towards the tent that he shared currently with Six, he was rather annoyed that he had pulled the short straw on that one; he would much rather sleep outside than go back in there. Avalon grinned at him as John laced their fingers and slowly started to lead her back to their tent for the night; he wanted to make sure that she got a good night's sleep. Sam groaned watching them leave, he felt like he was being kept in the dark about something and this certainly wasn't how he had imagined the trip working out.

It wasn't long before the camp fell into a peaceful silence surrounded by the sounds of the rainforest; Sam sat at the fire trying to keep himself warm and his eyes swept the forest looking for any signs of danger. John and Avalon were laid curled up together in their own tent, the two of them content as they listened to each other's heartbeats and breathing; they knew that soon these quiet nights together would end.

"What's really worrying you?" John asked looking at Avalon, he got the feeling that there was something more on her mind and he was a little glad that she hadn't left on her own mission just yet. He knew that it would have to happen eventually but right now, he was more than happy to just enjoy the time that they had together before things went crazy.

"Something just doesn't add up," Avalon murmured annoyed closing her eyes and trying to focus on something. John tilted his head confused making Avalon sigh as she sat up and looked at him, he watched her closely wondering what was going on; he hated that she didn't feel like she could talk to him about what was going on.

"It's the Government… I can't see what they are planning," Avalon hissed annoyed, she didn't like this and she knew that they had a lot more to be worried about than what they were doing. She had tried to keep a close eye on what was happening in case what happened in Paradise came back to bite them on the ass; there were people that thought them to be terrorists after what had happened to the school. Suddenly the air was filled with a pain filled scream making the couple look at each other concerned before they pushed themselves up and out of the tent to discover what was going on.

* * *

Staring up at the door to the nunnery, Leila Thomson took a deep breath before she knocked knowing that this was the only way that they were getting inside; it had taken awhile but they had tracked a Garde down to this location. She looked down at her hands hoping that this would work and Marina couldn't help but wonder what the other members of her group were doing at this moment. The door opened and a nun stared out at the young woman, she blinked surprised since it was getting late and she had been just about to turn in for the night.

"How may I help you my child?" the nun asked unsure what to make of the woman before her, she couldn't be more than a teenager yet here she was standing outside a nunnery quite late in the night. Leila looked up at her shyly, she hoped that this would work since they needed to get to the Garde that was inside and they couldn't wait for her to emerged herself.

"I have come seeking enlightenment sister, I used to be a member of a convent in America but I had to leave to care for my elderly grandmother," Leila lied knowing that this would soften the nun before her up, she couldn't help but feel bad for lying about why she was here. The nun stared at her for a moment before pushing the door open wider and allowed her inside; the next few moments seemed to flash before her eyes and before Leila knew it she was being called Sister Mary Wicks.

Walking through the corridors with the Mother Superior, Leila spotted a woman with deep red hair talking to a younger woman who seemed panicked; she furrowed her brow concerned as the Mother Superior stopped.

"Sister Adelina, this is Sister Mary-Wicks, she is new here; I was wondering if your daughter would take her to her new room. There are something's I wish to discuss with you," the Mother Superior mused looking between the two women. Sister Adelina nodded her head before peeking at her daughter who seemed far from happy about the fact that they had been interrupted when they had been discussing something of importance. The nun didn't waste a moment before she walked away from her daughter and Leila furrowed her brow before she turned her attention to the teenager across from her.

"This way," the teenager murmured annoyed that her concerns had been dismissed, she wished that she would be taken seriously by Adeline and she hated that they were stuck here. She could sense that something was going to happen and she feared that the longer that they stayed at the nunnery, the quicker the Mogadorians would find them and kill them both.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite.**


	3. Chapter 2: Being Captured

**Disclaimer** : I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Being Captured.**

The scene that greeted John and Avalon outside of their tent wasn't a pleasant one. they stared shocked at the number of men in military dress that were gathered; this was not what they had been expecting when they had heard the scream. Six was kneeling next to an unconscious Sam, who had been the one to scream alerting them that something wasn't right but her attention was on the soldiers that were around them.

"You didn't need to shoot him," Six hissed glaring at the men that had surrounded their camp, her hand twitched towards her own weapon but stilled when the men didn't lower the guns that were aimed at her. Avalon glanced at John as he carefully pushed her back behind him, she didn't like this and the fact that they had been caught unaware had left her even more concerned about what was going on. The man who seemed to be in charge looked over the three Garde and smirked thinking of how easy it had been to find them; he had thought that there would have been more of a challenge in tracking the three down.

"I am Agent Simmons from Sector Seven," the man in charge stated looking rather bored, he had to admit that when he had been told about this mission that he had expected more of a fight from the three before him. Simmons over looked the small group and stared straight at Avalon making John slowly ease the brunette completely behind him; he didn't like the sudden attention that the man had for his girlfriend. They had all known that they were on the most wanted list after what had happened in Paradise but they had never thought that they would find themselves being captured so easily.

"You're from Lorien," Simmons mused nodding to his men, he was so sure that this would be his key to promotion especially since he had managed what Agent Walker hadn't been able to do. Avalon carefully stepped out from behind John, there was little that they could do now and she hoped that she wasn't about to make a mistake by speaking up and trying to work this out.

"What makes you think that?" Avalon asked making Simmons frown, she couldn't imagine what he had planned for them but there was no way that she was just going to stand by silent and let them get away with this. Chuckling at her attempt to make them think that they had gotten the wrong people; Simmons moved forward doubting that they were any threat to him now. He had planned this out perfect and if his sources were correct then they had just found the key to make sure that there was no way that the United States could be attacked again.

"A few years back we ran into a young girl and her mother came to us looking for protection; her mother was desperate for protection from the Mogadorians who were searching for them," Simmons mused telling the story looking rather bored as he did so. This had been their first encounter with the war that had been brewing under their noses and Simmons had been thrilled to take the lead in what happened when they dealt with those responsible. Six glanced at Avalon, who shrugged she should have been able to see this and it worried her how they had managed to slip around her like this.

"It didn't make much sense so we agreed until we saw what we were up against, the mother and daughter fled leaving us to deal with those monsters. We lost twenty good men and women that day… that's when we started to prepare for more of those monsters. We swore that if we couldn't convince them to leave without bloodshed then we'd give them what they wanted," Simmons said in the same bored tone as if discussing the weather.

Simmons had waited years for this moment and now he was finally going to get what he wanted, there was nothing that he was going to let ruin this for him; he had planned this entire thing out carefully. The three Garde looked at each other confused before Simmons snapped his fingers giving the signal to his men; as soon as he snapped his fingers they moved forward with speed to apprehend the three Garde.

Avalon was pulled away from John, who struggled to reach her as a couple of soldiers held him tightly; he didn't know what was going on but he hoped that this was all some sort of bad dream that he was having. Simmons chuckled as he slowly approached the three struggling Garde, this had been easier than he had thought and he could only imagine what his boss would say when he showed him just how well this had worked.

"I've always wondered what is it would be like to be betrayed by your own race," Simmons mused stopping in front of the Garde and held up a device that went crazy as it was pointed at them. Six struggled against her capturers glaring at Simmons, she doubted that anyone of them here had done such a thing and she was sure that the other three hadn't betrayed them in anyway.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Six snapped trying to get closer to the man so she could punch him, she couldn't believe that they had been captured and there was no way that they could escape. Simmons watched her amused for a moment at the struggle, it truly had been a work of genius to use their own technology against them.

"What I mean is if your delightful number One and her Cêpan, Hilde hadn't come to us then we wouldn't be here now," Simmons said while the Garde stared at him, he knew that he had caught them out and he couldn't believe that it had been that easy.

* * *

The next few hours for the three Garde were atrocious, they didn't know why the government agents had been able to restrain them so easily before they had been lead from the forest and imprisoned in trucks for the long drive. As they were bundled out of the truck, Avalon gasped as she realised they were stood on Hoover Dam; it had once been on her list of things that she had wanted to see.

However, this wasn't how she had ever imagined coming to the place, she was exhausted from the trip and the handcuffs that they had forced her into were cutting into her arms. A man stood on top of the dam and he smiled at the sight of their arrival, he had been surprised when the call had come in and he was pleased the mission had been a success. He was rather surprised to find that the people that they had been seeking where teenagers but that wasn't going to deter him from his path. To his left, another agent stood by his side and the woman looked far from pleased about how things had worked out; she was sure Simmons would be more than happy to rub this in her face.

"I am Tom Banachek, the head of Sector Seven and from now on this is where you will be living," the man said introducing himself once everyone was before him, his eyes swept over the small group and paused at the sight of the unconscious teen. He could only imagine what had happened there and he was hopeful that they weren't going to cause him too much trouble while they adjusted to their new living arrangements. Avalon frowned as she glanced at her friends, she had a feeling that the government had been waiting a long time for this and they knew more than they were letting on about them.

The Garde were separated into two groups making John panic as he fought against his handlers as he realised that he was being separated from Avalon; he gritted his teeth as he tried to pull free from them. Avalon shook her head, she was just as scared as he was but the last thing that they needed to do was to cause a scene; the less that they revealed to those who had captured them the better. Tom raised an eyebrow as a taser was used to bring John to his knees, he hadn't been expecting them to have any fight left and that gave him hope for what they had planned.

"They are a bonded pair," Simmons whispered making Tom smile as he looked at John and Avalon thoughtfully, he hadn't been expecting such news but it was a blessing. There was so much that they didn't know about the species that had invaded their planet and now was the perfect time to learn as much as they could about them.

"Take them to the holding cells to join the other one," Tom ordered before he turned on his heel and signalled for the female agent to follow him. It had been awhile since they had, had some new arrivals and he hadn't thought that they would ever have a bonded pair and he couldn't wait to see what their tests brought up. Avalon didn't enjoy what happened next, for one thing she feared that it would be the last time she would see John and another thing was the cold shower she and Six had been forced into.

They were dragged into a changing room by the female guards and dressed in white clinical gowns that were uncomfortable and itched; while the clothes that they had been wearing had been taken away. Afterwards they were lead down to the holding cells and Avalon was thrown into her holding cell making her glare at the guard who laughed as he typed in the locking code to make sure that there was no chance of them escaping.

Avalon slowly sat up and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, she wrinkled her nose at the clinical smell of the cell that she was in; she felt like she was in a hospital and she dreaded to think what was planned for them. Six was trapped in the holding cell next to Avalon's and her blue eyes focused on the darkened cell across from them; she looked at the brunette before she nodded at the holding cell as she sensed that they weren't alone down here. She had noticed another presence when they had been thrown into their cells, the figure across the room had pushed themselves out of sight and was hiding in one of the dark corners of their own cell.

"Hello?" Avalon called softly knowing that someone was in the dark holding cell, she listened closely as she tried to figure out who was there before Six tried; the two watched curiously before a blonde woman slipped into view. Her grey eyes stared lifelessly at Six for a moment before she blinked as she looked at Avalon; a small smile filled her pale, thin face as she moved towards the bars of her cell. It had been a while since she had seen someone that she recognised or had any hope of rescue after being captured; she had thought that she would starve to death here without anyone knowing what had happened to her.

"Akela is that you?" the blonde woman breathed in awe, a small smile formed on her face and she felt like everything was finally going to be okay. Avalon stared back not knowing who the woman was but she had a feeling that if she did then the humans that were holding them captive would also know.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Torture

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Torture.**

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Avalon asked confused staring at the blonde in the opposite cell, she had no idea who she was but she was relieved to see that they had managed to track down another Garde. There was no telling how long the woman had been here, it was dark in the holding cells and Avalon couldn't imagine what it must have been like to be here alone with no one to turn to. The woman was silent for a moment almost nervous about giving out too many details about how she knew Akela; she didn't want the soldiers that were around to overhear them.

"Abbey Jones… our grandmothers used to work together," the blonde said introducing herself softly, she peeked down at her hands and wondered just how they were going to get out of this mess. There was no way out of the cells and they were sure to expect visitors sooner rather than later now that there were more of them being held here.

Avalon didn't recognise the name but she guessed like with her other memories about home it had been lost; she cursed Lillian and James for never telling her the truth themselves. There were so many questions she had about her life before the invasion and she wasn't likely to get the answers that she wanted; there was so much that she didn't know about.

"How have you been and how is Ella?" Abbey asked curiously, she was thrilled to see that her friend hadn't ended up dead but was surprised to see her with the other. Avalon looked at Abbey confused trying to figure out who she was talking about; she didn't know who Ella was and she had a feeling that she was missing something here. The cells were silent for a moment and Abbey frowned when she realised that Avalon had no idea who she was talking about; she worried just what this might mean for them.

"Who's Ella?" Six asked as she started to get annoyed that she was being left out of this conversation; she had no idea herself who this Ella was but she guessed that she must be someone important if she was meant to be with Avalon. Abbey opened her mouth to say something when the door to the room opened, she scurried back away from the front of her cell and back into the shadows so that she couldn't be seen.

A group of men walked into the room and headed over to Avalon's holding cell before they opened her cell; they didn't waste a moment quickly restraining her before dragging her out of the cell. Avalon struggled against them while Six pushed herself to her feet, she glared at the men as they started to drag Avalon from the room; she didn't like this and she worried about what they might do.

"Let her go," Six shouted taking note of the black gloves that the agents seemed to wear when they handled them; she wondered if that was the reason that they didn't seem to be able to fight them off. It was like nothing she had ever experienced, she felt drained whenever they touched her and she doubted that she was the only one.

"Stay out of this blondie," one of the men snapped starting to lead Avalon from the room while Abbey stared at the brunette worried about what would happen to her old friend when she was out of the room. They clearly wanted something and Abbey remembered the pain that she had been through when they had tortured her for information. Slowly moving out of the shadows, Abbey watched the door closed before she turned her attention to Six who was trying to pry open the doors to her own cell without success.

"I can only hope she isn't bonded," Abbey whispered sure that Avalon and her friend hadn't been the only two Garde brought in, she could only imagine what would happen if Avalon was bonded. Avalon was going to suffer and Abbey could only hope that she was strong enough to withstand what the humans had planned for her; they weren't going to be kind and they were determined to get more details about what was going on.

They didn't have all the information about what was going on, they only knew what lies the Mogadorians had told them and that meant they were against the Garde from the start. Six looked at Abbey worried as her mind quickly flashed with John; she had a feeling that he would be going out of his mind to find a way to get Avalon back.

"And if she is?" Six asked concerned making Abbey frown at her words, she had no idea what was going on here but they needed to get out; they didn't have time for this and there were others that were going to need their help. Abbey looked at the other Garde and shook her head sadly, she swallowed knowing what was going to happen to the brunette; she still had her own scars from what had happened.

"Then I can only hope they are both strong," Abbey whispered, making the colour slowly leave Six's face at the thought of what would happen to her friend.

* * *

Curling up into a ball on the floor holding his stomach, John squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to stop himself screaming in pain; he tried to block out the world not caring what was going on around him. Sam could only watch from his own cell as his friend suffered, he had no idea what was going to happen and he could only hope that they were going to get out of here fast.

Outside John's cell stood Agent Simmons watching him, he found it interesting what John was doing since it was Avalon being tortured not him and he couldn't possibly know what was happening. As he watched he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they were to kill Avalon; would John live on or would he die as well and he was sure that they were going to get those answers soon.

Simmons sighed, while he had wanted nothing more than to learn more about these creatures who held a human form by any means necessary, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for them. They all seemed to be children and he had yet to see one that had lived past their eighteenth birthday, they were all still so young and it did make him think about why the Mogadorians were after them. Sam turned and glared at Simmons, he didn't understand the sick pleasure of them torturing his friends just because they were not from this world.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Sam asked angrily, he couldn't believe that the agent was just standing there and watching John writhe in pain. He had always believed that if other beings from another planet did come to earth that the government wouldn't be stupid enough to start experimenting on something that they just didn't understand.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, it's his girlfriend you should be worried about but we'll stop torturing her when we learn what we what," Simmons said dismissing Sam's words, he didn't think that the aliens had any rights here on earth so torture wasn't a problem for him. Sam stared at him feeling sick as he looked at him before he turned to look at John, who looked even worse now that he knew why he was feeling like this. John slowly opened his eyes before he glared at Simmons, who watched him with interest and he knew that he was the key to getting out.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Coming Together

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Coming Together.**

A figure hurried down the street in the pouring rain, he knew better than to attract too much attention to himself and his years of being on the run had taught him to make himself invisible to the people around him. The young man glanced at his surroundings as he hurried through the small Kansas town; he tilted his head curiously as he spotted a group of teenagers his age, he watched them for a moment wishing that he could be like them.

His life could have been so much easier than this if he had just been born on this planet and he hated that he would never have a life like those his age that surrounded him all the time. Shaking his head slightly, the young man pursed his lips as he watched them for a moment longer; he knew that he could never have what they had, no matter how much he wanted it.

The young man hurried forward knowing that he had to get home, he knew that his Cêpan wasn't going to be happy if he stayed out later than he had promised; he was slowly getting tired of hiding away while other Garde were making the news. The young man sighed as he finally approached his home, he could see his Cêpan watching him from the window and knew that he was going to be in trouble. Ever since the battle that had taken place in Ohio, the young man had found himself growing tired of the constant hiding away and ignoring the fact that the war that they had attempted to avoid was finally happening.

"Where have you been Christian?" Kurt Matthews asked approaching his charge when he entered the house, he should have been home from school hours ago, and yet here he was showing up late when they were on red alert. He was slowly losing his patience with him since Christian wanted to join the gathering forces of Garde that seemed to be running amok around the world when they just needed to lay low and wait until it was over.

"I went to the shops," Christian lied glancing at the television that was relaying the news that the terrorists from Ohio had finally been captured. His stomach dropped as he stared for a moment, this wasn't good news and he knew that if they had been captured then there was going to be trouble for the rest of them; it was no secret that what had happened in Ohio hadn't been a terrorist attack. Christian had felt it when the Garde had come together to fight against the Mogadorians in Ohio, he wasn't sure how it had happened but he just knew it was the Garde.

"Why can't we help them?" Christian asked looking at his Cêpan, Kurt wanted nothing more to do with the battle that raged around them; he seemed to forget why they had come to earth in the first place. It was hard just hiding away when Christian knew that he was meant to do more with his life than just stay hidden for the rest of his life; he wanted to protect the world that had become his home from suffering like Lorien had.

"Because it isn't our place," Kurt asserted ignoring the look that Christian gave him, he hated talking about this and he didn't understand why he kept bring it up. Christian rolled his eyes before turning and walking away from Kurt, he didn't want to listen to the same crap anymore; he wanted to do something and he wanted to help.

Storming back out of the house, Christian ran a hand through his dark hair before he looked back at his home; he couldn't believe that Kurt was refusing to get involved in their war. He was going to do the right thing and Christian knew that the first step in fighting back against the monsters that had ruined his life would be to help those who were in the same situation as him right now.

* * *

Christian wasn't sure how long he had been walking before he realised that he was being followed, he swallowed nervously realising that it could be a Mogadorian since Kurt hadn't been too careful lately with moving around. The man had stopped moving around months ago, and hadn't done such a good job in covering things up when they had left their last hiding place.

Christian quickly turned into an alleyway, he needed a quick escape and using his teleportation, he hoped that he would get away without getting into a fight that he wasn't prepared for. However, before Christian had a chance to check his surrounds, he suddenly found himself blind to the world; he swallowed wondering what was going on before he heard a voice behind him. It was like his sight had been stolen from him and Christian stumbled a little wondering what was going on' he reached for the wall trying to steady himself when someone grabbed him.

"If you promise to listen to what I have to say then I'll give you back your sight," the voice of a man said making Christian pause as he turned to face the sound of the voice; he tilted his head in thought for a moment before he nodded his head curious about who had been able to do this to him. Slowly Christian found himself able to see again, the man before him smirked before he grabbed his arm making Christian yelp in shock as he found his energy bring drained from him. Christian collapsed gasping for his breath before moving to glare at the man, he didn't know what had just happened but he didn't like it; the man before him looked around his age and seemed amused about what had just occurred between them.

"Don't worry, that feeling is only temporary… the name is Michael," the man introduced moving to help Christian back to his feet, the other had no reason to trust him but they were in the same boat. Christian nodded his head wondering what had just happened to him before he noticed the marks of Lorien that Michael carried; he stared at him speechlessly as he realised what the other man was.

"You're a Garde," Christian whispered in awe taken back that he was finally meeting one of his kind, he hadn't known what to expect when he finally encountered the others; however, he knew that he hadn't expected to be blinded and drained. The only other person that Christian had known from Lorien was Kurt and he had found himself wondering just how Michael had managed to find him for a moment. There was so much happening in the world right now and Christian was relieved that he wouldn't have to do this alone; that he wouldn't have to wander around the planet trying to find others that were like him.

"I need your help Christian… the fate of our world depends on it," Michael revealed gently, he had no idea how they were going to make this work but they didn't have a lot of time on their hands. Christian stared for a moment before he nodded his head, he had left his home to get involved in their war and he was surprised that he had managed to find it so quickly. Kurt would have kittens if he could see just how easily he had found someone else from Lorien.

"Akela has been captured by the government along with a couple of others, we need to rescue them," Michael explained to Christian, he knew that this was where the war for them began and he hoped that the other man was prepared for what came next.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	6. Chapter 5: Time to Break Out

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Time to Break Out.**

Following Michael as they reached an abandoned building, Christian couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into; he was a little nervous about all of this and he was glad that he was finally able to help. This was to be his first battle and Christian wondered just what was going to happen, he had trained himself to fight but he had no idea if that was going to be enough now.

"They are holding Akela and her companions Four, Six and a human named Sam are being held alongside another Grade named Abbey inside Hoover Dam," Michael explained, they would only have one chance at this and it wasn't going to be easy; one mistake could see their mission fail and the entire group getting captured. There was no telling what the Government had planned for them and Michael didn't want to think about it; he just wanted to be prepared for whatever might come their way now.

"We need you to teleport us in to the base so that we won't be noticed," Michael continued with a smile, he had sort out people that could help him and he hoped their strength would be enough. It hadn't been easy tracking down those who were with him now, everything had gone to hell after the battle that had happened in Ohio and it made this entire situation harder.

Christian nodded his head as he tried to keep up with what he was being told; he swallowed as he realised that this was serious and that if he messed up then he was going to get himself and other people killed. He was a little confused by what Michael meant by we, he hadn't thought that he would meet more Garde after siding with the one before him; he was a little excited about meeting them now.

"What happens when we get inside?" Christian asked wanting to focus on the mission, he wasn't stupid and he knew that this was deadly serious; one mistake could end up with them being killed. Reaching the room where he had been preparing for this rescue mission, Michael smiled seeing that the other two had arrived safely; he was hoping that the four of them would be enough to deal with this.

"Christian Matthews, this is Paige Moore and Stanley Warren aka Nine," Michael introduced, he was pleased with his work and he knew that it was vital that they all worked together. Christian was rather taken back at the sight of the two Garde before him, he tilted his head taking them in for a moment and he couldn't help but wonder if this was going to work.

Stanley rolled his brown eyes as he looked at Christian before he moved away, he didn't see why they needed more help when he was sure that they wouldn't run into any problems. Christian watched him before he looked at Paige who flashed him a smile; she seemed a lot friendlier and he was relieved when she approached him.

"Don't worry about him, he thinks he's better than the rest of us," Paige explained with a roll of her eyes, she had spent the last few weeks with Stanley and she was surprised how big headed he was. The other Garde had clearly been told that because he was a number, he was something special and that had stuck with him especially now he was meeting those who didn't have numbers.

It was rather strange in her opinion but Paige knew that didn't matter now, they had work to be done and they had to attack quickly. There wasn't time to dwell on anything else especially when their lives depended on what they were about to do; they had to rescue the other Garde before they were killed.

* * *

Hissing under his breath, John ignored the concerned look that Sam offered him and focused on trying to control his anger; they both knew that Avalon was being tortured and that they were running out of time. They had been sat in silence since the agent had left them alone, neither knowing just what would happen when John finally snapped and went on the war path.

"John?" Sam whispered moving slightly towards his friend, he wanted to know what he could do to help his friend; he could tell that he was suffering and he was a little surprised that John could feel what was happening. He had no idea that the bond between the two of them was so strong and he feared just what might happen if Avalon didn't survive.

"Tell me what I can do," Sam said feeling useless, he couldn't believe that he was so helpless right now; it had become clear to him that he was going to have to learn to stand on his own feet when it came to this battle, he couldn't be a dead weight for the team when they got out of here. Sam jumped shocked as John suddenly got to his feet and slammed himself into the cell doors with unbelievable strength.

The alarms quickly sounded at the action and Sam scrambled to his feet as the doors to the other cells seemed to spring open because of what happened; he swallowed stepping out of his own cell confused. He didn't know what had happened and he had a feeling that John snapping was just one part of what was happening in the base right now; the sounds of guns being fired frightened him more than he would like to admit. John didn't stop to look at his friend before he stormed out of the holding area, he had to get to Avalon before it was too late.

* * *

Six and Abbey looked around them confused as the alarms went crazy, the two of them watched in amazement as their own cell doors reacted to something else in the security system and fell open. The two female Garde grinned at each other before the Dam started to shake and it didn't take an empath to tell them what was happening; they knew that John had finally snapped and nothing could stop him now. There was clearly a battle happening right now and neither of them wanted to wait around and see what would happen when it reached them.

"Please let Avalon be okay," Six murmured not wanting to think about what John would do if anything did happen to Avalon; they needed every member that they could get their hands on for this war. The two burst out of their holding bay and into the corridor, they couldn't miss the path of destruction that John had created in his madness off finding Avalon.

"Follow the trail of destruction?" Abbey guessed looking at Six, the blonde nodded her head before they took off before they could be caught; they knew that they had to stay alert now that they were out of their cells. There was no telling what madness was waiting for them and they had to act quickly if they were going to find a way out of here before anyone realised that they had been released from their cages. The two female Garde knew that they had to catch up with John before he did some serious damage, if they didn't find him then there was a chance that not only would they lose John but Avalon as well.

"I hope we find him in time," Abbey said running down the corridor, it was the first time in months that she felt any kind of hope about her situation and she wasn't going to give in just yet.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	7. Chapter 6: Mission Hoover Dam

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Mission Hoover Dam.**

Christian let out a nervous breath after they had teleported into Hoover Dam, he was glad that they had landed somewhere out of sight of the agents that were patrolling around them. The last thing that the rescue mission needed was for them to be captured along with those that they had come to rescue; it wasn't going to be easy and they were going to have to be careful.

Quietly stepping out of the room where they had landed, the team came to a stop at the sight of the destruction that was around them; something had happened here and it wasn't anything good. Michael grinned as he realised what had happened as he turned to face the others, it meant that no one would realise that the base had been broken into until it was too late.

"It looks like Four has gone on a rampage," Michael mused remembering the intel that he had received about those that they had come to rescue; it was clear that they were going to have to follow the destruction around them if they wanted to find the others. Paige swallowed wondering what could have caused him to do this, she knew that this made their job a little more difficult for them in her opinion. There was no telling where they what they were going to find when they did meet with the other members of the Garde; it wasn't an easy situation for any of them to be in.

"Stanley, you go and find Sandor… we'll track down the others," Michael ordered turning to the others, they didn't have much time and there was no telling just what was going to happen if they were discovered. Stanley nodded his head before he took off, they didn't have time to discuss what was going on; they had a plan and they needed to stuck to it.

A massive explosion rocked the dam and the three remaining Garde looked at one another, they had no idea what that was but it couldn't be anything good; the sound of someone approaching made them all tense. Rounding the corner, Six and Abbey came to a complete stop at the sight of the three Garde that stood before them; they tensed unsure what to make of the sight of others who weren't agents. Michael swallowed as he felt a strong pull towards the one of the blondes; she stared at him as if knowing what he felt before the other blonde stole her attention.

"You're the other Garde," Christian said making the two glance at one another and nod, no one had expected it to be this easy and they had a feeling that it was only going to get harder. Six furrowed her brow as she looked at the others, she knew that this put them a step closer to having a full team but it made her wonder why they were in the dam of their own free will. It worried her that this could be some sort of trap and they were in more danger than they realised; she didn't want to even think about one of their own betraying them.

"We came to rescue you," Paige explained knowing that Michael was a little preoccupied with the fact that he had found his mate, she hoped that they would be able to find the others without too much of a problem. Everything was happening so fast and it wasn't what they had been expecting when they had planned this rescue mission; this was dangerous enough without worrying about anything else.

Six eyed them warily but nodded at her words, she wasn't going to trust them completely yet and she was hopeful that this wasn't going to cause them anymore grief. Now they needed to find John, Sam and Avalon before it was too late for them to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Sam had never seen anything like it in his entire life as he watched John rampage through Hoover Dam to find Avalon; he followed from a safe distance and he felt a little sorry for the agents that crossed John's path. He knew better than to try and approach his friend when he was like this; John wasn't him anymore and wasn't going to stop until he had Avalon safely back in his arms.

It had been nearly thirty minutes since they had broken out of their cells and John hadn't stopped fighting the idiots who kept getting in his way. Sam wasn't the least surprised that Agent Simmons hadn't been seen, though he did suspect the man was cowering in his office; John would kill him for what he had done to Avalon. John finally came to a stop at a locked door at the end of one of the corridors while Sam looked at him carefully realising that this must be where Avalon was being held.

The human carefully slipped passed John who seemed to have frozen and peeked in through the window of the door; he felt sick as he realised what had happened inside of that room. Sam quickly backed away from the door allowing John to step forward and blast the door out of his way; he blinked wondering just what was going to happen now.

Stalking into the room, John's eyes focused on Avalon where she lay strapped to a table and didn't think of anything else as he approached her; he was only relieved that he had found her. Sam followed him, his stomach turning at the sight of Avalon and he could only imagine the nightmares that she would have because of this.

Looking around the room, Sam stared at the dead scientists that were scattered around the room; they had all been slaughtered and he couldn't imagine just what had done this to them. Slowly moving further into the room, Sam frowned wondering just what had happened before they had arrived; they looked like they had been slaughtered but no one else but Avalon alive in the room.

It didn't make any sense especially since Avalon was strapped to the table and there was no way that she could have done this; she was out cold and Sam knew that it wasn't in her nature to do anything like this. Approaching one of the scientists, Sam slowly crouched down next to him and stared at his neck; the scientist had blood covering one of his hands while a scalpel had been plunged into the side of his neck.

Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the dam making Sam fall over near the dead body and look around concerned; he didn't know much about Hoover Dam and he wasn't sure that the structure could take much more without bursting. Stumbling to his feet, Sam offered a look to John who was carefully unstrapping Avalon from the table before he headed out into the corner to make sure no one was coming. He came to a stop when he spotted Six and some people that he didn't know heading his way; he was hoping that this was some sort of rescue mission.

"Sam?" Six called rushing towards him, she ignored the sense of relief that she had at seeing that he was okay; it was silly but she was glad that he hadn't been hurt. They didn't have much time and she didn't want to hang around when the call had gone out that they were to be killed on sight; it wasn't going to be easy getting them all out of here.

"What happened?" Six demanded making Sam shrug before glancing back down the corridor to the lab; he knew that whoever was with her had to be on their side otherwise Six wouldn't have travelled with them. He had no idea how he would even explain the slaughter that had happened inside with Avalon; he didn't truly want to think about what could have happened there.

"He went mad… can't blame him through. They were experimenting on her," Sam explained what he could, he still felt a bit sick and he knew that he was going to have to focus on getting out of here first. Six paled slightly at his words and she truly should have seen that coming; she didn't want to think about how bad things might have gotten for Avalon while she was being tortured.

The group was silent at the news and Michael frowned sensing that there was more to the story that Sam was telling them; he moved to go and examine the room Sam had appeared from when John stepped out. Avalon was unconscious in his arms and he clearly wasn't paying much attention to anyone else but here; it was like they didn't even exist to him now.

"Tell me someone knows how to get out of here," John demanded not wanting to linger in this place for a moment longer, he wanted to get out of her and somewhere that Avalon could recover. There were bound to be people trying to find them and John wasn't going to give them another chance to try and hurt Avalon in anyway.

Stanley and Sandro had already caught up with the group, they didn't need to wait for anyone else; they could leave at any moment without having to worry about leaving anyone behind. Stepping forward Christian couldn't help but hope that he would be able to manage this; he was going to have to teleport ten people out of the dam when he had never done that before in his life.

"Okay everyone hold on," Christian muttered signalling everyone to hold hands and focused on getting them out of here. The sound of agents approaching made everyone panic that they were about to be caught before they felt the world melt away from them as they teleported to safety in a flash of light.

* * *

Agent Simmons had never seen anything like this in his twenty years of working with Sector Seven and he hated to admit it but he was impressed that Four had managed to do so much damage to their base. He stared at the bodies that lay scattered around the lab where Avalon had been held; not one person had survived and from looking at the footage of what had happened he was impressed.

There was no way that he could let this stand and the sooner that they found the Garde the sooner that they would be able to control the power that had done this. When they had been told that their planet had been invaded by aliens with super powers, this was not what he had expected and there was no way that they could allow such power to roam free. Two junior members of Sector Seven looked at him concerned as he started to laugh madly at the damage that lay around him; they wondered if their boss had finally gone insane.

"Sir?" one of them asked unsure of what was happening, he was a little worried that he seemed so pleased with the amount of damage that had been caused. If one Garde could do this amount of damage then what would the rest be capable of, they could use them to fight wars and deal with threats that were just too dangerous for people to face. Simmons dismissed them amused as he looked around again, plans forming in his mind and he knew that he would have to convince his boss to agree to his plans.

"Someday soon you'll have nowhere to run," Simmons mused with a smile, he had grand plans for the Garde and they would be able to study on how to create super-soldiers from their DNA. It was only a matter of time and Simmons knew that the key to ensure that they got what they wanted lay with one Garde. Avalon was all that they needed to ensure that they gained control of the Garde and their secrets.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	8. Chapter 7: Decision Making

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

 **Check out the first story: Just The Beginning.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Decision Making** **.**

Cassidy Banks had decided that she was lucky that Four had decided to fight back against the Mogadorians, if he hadn't he'd probably be dead like One, Two and Three; that would mean that she would have been next. However, it didn't mean that Cassidy herself wanted to get involved in the fighting; hell, she was happy the way her life had turned out as it had with all the moving that she had done in the last few years.

It had annoyed her when another Garde had turned up on her doorstep unannounced and no matter how hard she tried to get rid of him he wouldn't leave. She had been angry that someone had been able to track her down; she had hoped that none of the Garde would have been able to find her before Alejandro had found her.

Cassidy sighed as she closed her blue eyes and tried to ignore the Garde that was sat in her living room, since her Cêpan had been killed she had been alone and now she was forced to spend time with someone she hated. Cassidy groaned as her empathy noticed Alejandro's feelings, she hated that she couldn't control her newest ability while she stuck with someone like Alejandro; especially considering the connection that they shared.

Cassidy's Cêpan, Erica, had been killed when they were in Nice after which Cassidy had moved to Paris in hopes of throwing the Mogadorians off her trail while they searched for Four. There was no way that she was going to die for this cause when she had already given so much of her life to what was clearly a losing side. Alejandro sighed at Cassidy's stubbornness before him, and sat back on her couch waiting for her to understand that it wasn't safe for them to stay there any longer.

"Relax Alex, it's not as if they know I'm here now," Cassidy stated rolling her eyes, he had been trying to convince her since he had arrived to fight for their people but she didn't see the point. It wasn't worth her time and her energy not when they had clearly already lost, they didn't even have the numbers to put up a good fight; they might as well just build lives here before things went to hell.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door made Cassidy frown wondering who that could be; she never got any visitors and the last time she had she had been stuck with Alejandro. She looked at him confused about who it could be and groaned when she saw the look of amusement on her face; was it too much to hope that it was a Mogadorian that would kill him.

"I highly doubt the Mogadorians would knock," Alejandro teased her nodding towards the door, he was amused with how annoyed she got sometimes and he had to admit it was fun winding her up. Cassidy scowled at him as she stood up to answer it, she knew that he was right and wished that he had never walked into her life so that she could carry on ignoring the war.

The male Garde couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as two more Garde stepped into the house; he watched the two for a moment before he deemed that they weren't a threat to his mate, he ignored the glare that Cassidy shot them. Alejandro stood from his place on Cassidy's couch and introduced himself to the two new Garde; he had to admit that they had arrived a lot quicker than he had expected.

"Hola I am Alejandro Castillo and this is my bonded Cassidy," Alejandro introduced them to the new comers wrapping an arm around Cassidy and pulling her close only to be slapped away. Mason raised an eyebrow at Camden, this was starting to become more common the more they came together.

* * *

Staring out of her hotel window, Avalon couldn't help but focus on her new legacy that had developed while they had been at Hoover Dam; it was the first time for such a thing to happen and she kept replaying what she had done in her head. It had been a couple of days since the rescue and Avalon knew that she could no longer wait around to take on her own task while the rest started to search properly for the crystals.

Avalon had already started to arrange what they would do next while she had been tortured she had received a vision about the other crystals. It had decided to send three Garde to the Amazon for the Earth crystal, three others to Canada for the Fire crystal and three others to Russia for the Water crystal. Leaning against the door frame, John watched his girlfriend from a distance and frowned; he hadn't allowed Avalon from her sight since they had escaped and he was worried about her.

It wasn't natural for Avalon to be having wave upon wave of visions but he knew time was running short for them here on Earth and that they needed to start acting fast so that they could save their own planet and this one. Avalon felt her eyes flicker closed as she was assaulted by another vision making John approach her concerned; she had been acting strange since they had gotten away and he had no idea what had happened.

"The Air Crystal is in Asia," Avalon whispered making John sigh knowing they were being spread to thinly as it was with the search for the missing Garde. Appearing at the door, Six looked between the couple having heard what had been said; she was also worried about Avalon but the other Garde had refused to talk about what had happened to her.

"You should go and tell the others… I can sit with her," Six insisted knowing that they couldn't waste a moment with this situation and they had to get a move on; it had been a narrow escape at Hoover Dam as it was. John nodded his head, if Avalon wouldn't speak to him then he hoped that she would speak with Six about what had happened to her while she had been tortured. Watching John leave the room, Six sighed before she turned her attention to the situation at hand and hoped that she wasn't about to regret what was about to happen.

"He's not going to like it," Six murmured standing next to her friend, she knew what Avalon was going to do and she was going to need all the help that she could get to do this. Six could tell what Avalon was thinking and she knew John wasn't going to like it if she were to just disappear; the brunette was hiding something from the group and it made the blonde wonder.

"It's something I have to do on my own… you guys can't help me," Avalon stated quietly knowing she had to be careful, she didn't want to alert anyone else to what she was thinking about doing. It was bad enough that Six had worked out that she was planning to take off on her own, she didn't want to think what would happen if John did the same. Six groaned, she was going to regret helping Avalon out, but she knew the brunette wouldn't be doing this if it weren't important for their survival.

"Be ready to leave at midnight tonight… I'll take care of the rest," Six whispered to Avalon just as John returned, she doubted that he had heard what had been said and she had to get ready. Avalon looked at her gratefully before looking back out of the window as Six left them; she wasn't ready to face John especially when she planned to leave that night.

Biting her lip as she felt a headache starting to form, Avalon hated that she was being forced to do this but they needed answers and she knew that only one person would be able to give them.

* * *

Quietly getting dressed, Avalon tried to ignore the guilt that filled her with what she was about to do; there was no other way and she knew that the Garde were going to need him if she was gone. It was nearly midnight and Avalon was relieved that John had stayed asleep while she prepared to leave; she didn't want to argue with him after everything that they had been through.

Him waking as she prepared to sneak away would only make this harder than it needed to be and Avalon couldn't imagine just what lay ahead for her while she got the answers that she needed. Grabbing her bag, Avalon started to make her way towards the door knowing that this action would change everything for them and it was for John's safety that she left him behind now.

Her hand reached for the door handle and paused for a moment while she closed her eyes; there would be no going back after this and she hoped John would forgive her. Opening the door, Avalon winced as the hinges squeaked and she held still for a moment waiting to see if John would wake up.

Feeling relieved, Avalon slipped out of the door and shut it firmly behind her; she closed her eyes for a moment before letting go of the handle and walking down the corridor. Six was waiting for her at the end of the hallway and Avalon was relieved that there was no one else in sight; the last thing they needed was to be caught right now.

The two of them quickly and quietly left the hotel and Avalon was relieved to climb into the rental car when they reached the car park; her body ached but she was determined to go through with this. The ride away from the hotel was silent and Avalon knew that the next time that they saw one another the war would be in full swung and nothing would ever be the same for them again.

Pulling over at the side of the road, Six swallowed knowing that this was as far as she could go and she hoped that Avalon would find what she was looking for; she couldn't imagine what would happen if something happened to her friend.

"Be careful okay… John would kill me if you were hurt," Six mumbled softly making Avalon nod her head, she had no intentions of making this any harder than it needed to be. Reaching to take Six's arm, Avalon took a deep breath before she closed her eyes for a second; when she opened them back up they were completely black. Six stared blankly ahead making Avalon feel guilty about what she was doing but she knew that it was for the best if no one suspected that Six had helped her.

"When I leave, you will forget this happen. You will go back to the hotel and tomorrow you will go and help the others find the crystals," Avalon instructed while Six continued to stare blankly ahead, she had to do this and she knew that John would be angry when he learned that she had helped her leave. There was no way that Avalon could expect him to be happy about this and Avalon just hoped that the anger would only be directed at her and not at anyone else while she was gone.

Letting go of Six's arm, Avalon watched as the blonde returned to normal completely as if nothing had just happened; she blinked before looking at Avalon who was starting to climb out of the car. Avalon hated that she had been forced to use her new legacy against one of her own but she was doing it for the right reasons; she just hoped that it would work out like she hoped.

Getting out of the car, Avalon shouldered her bag and started to head towards the bus station that was just a little further down the road; she had no idea what she would find on this journey but she hoped it would help them win the war in some way.

* * *

 **Okay I know in the books that Five was a guy but I had this written before that was revealed and I didn't want to mess with too much of what I had already written when I started to repost.**

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	9. Chapter 8: Separate Paths

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Separate Paths.**

Shivering as she walked through the snow, Avalon hoped that she was getting close to her destination before she froze to death; she was sure that she would find what she was looking for here. It had been nearly a week since Avalon had left the others behind and she was hopeful that things would work out better for them without her around; she had to find answers and she couldn't do that with the others.

There was so much that needed to be done and Avalon couldn't slow the others down any more than she already had; the war for Earth was upon them and they weren't ready. Her thoughts moved to her new legacy and Avalon knew that it was best that she used it as little as possible; she recalled what Camden had told her about it when he had been training her.

At the time there had been no sign that the legacy would make an appearance in any of the Garde that had been gathered but now it had appeared. Avalon would be able to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people to manipulate them as the legacy developed and she feared just what that might do to her.

The last thing that Avalon wanted was to take away someone's freewill and she swore that she wouldn't take that dark path that could come with such a legacy as this. Shaking her head, Avalon focused on the task at hand, right now the legacy only worked when she was touching people and she hoped that it stayed that way.

The snow seemed to lighten up the longer that she walked and Avalon was relieved to see a small village appear in her sights; she stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm as she walked towards the village. If her vision was correct then she might find the answers that she, so desperately, needed from an unlikely source; she hoped that by speaking with them that they would be convinced to come out of hiding.

There was no way that the Garde could defeat the Mogadorians without knowing just what the master plan of the old council had been; it was only going to get worse now the human authorities had gotten involved. Being tortured had opened Avalon's eyes to just how bad things could get if they continued down this path; she didn't want to see any of her friends killed for this war.

Avalon was sure that someone would be sent to search for her, she could feel that they would send one of the new Garde to bring her back and she was working on a way to block him from finding her. Avalon was currently in Alaska where she knew she would meet someone of great importance; she knew that she should have at least told Sam what she was doing but she couldn't risk him wanting to come with her.

She hadn't been sure how to tell Sam that his father hadn't been abducted as he had thought; Avalon had been having visions of Malcolm Goode for a while now and she knew a little about him that would shock Sam if he knew. There was so much that Malcolm had hidden from his son and so much that Sam should have been told before his father had disappeared; however, Avalon didn't feel like it was her place to do so.

Avalon had come all this way to seek out his help, she wanted to know why he had run and just what his part in all of this was; he was meant to help them defeat the Mogadorians in some way. She just needed to find the right house, she didn't want to attract any more attention to herself when she was on the most wanted list.

* * *

Running his fingers through his hair, John stared at the map before him as they tried to figure out just how they were going to do this now that Avalon had disappeared; they would have to take their next steps without her. It had been a few days since she had left them with nothing more than a note to tell them where they could find the crystals that would help them win this war.

"If she was my mate then I would have no problem finding her," Stanley muttered making a couple of the Garde roll their eyes as they all prepared to leave for their own missions. They all knew that Avalon must have taken off for a good reason and they would wait for her to return; she wouldn't abandon them and they just hoped that she would be safe.

Glaring at the other male Garde, John didn't know what it was about the other but he was slowly getting on his nerves; he couldn't stand Stanley and he was glad that they weren't going to be traveling together. Ever since Avalon had disappeared, John had been forced to listen to the snide comments that Stanley made whenever he was around him.

"I mean, what sort of mate doesn't know how to find their own mate," Stanley said making Six glare at him, she was moments away from slapping him so that he would shut up; she knew what he was trying to do and John was falling for it. It was clear that he thought that he was a more suitable match for Avalon even if no one else agreed with him; there wasn't much he could do about it especially since John and Avalon were together anyway.

Abbey sighed as she looked at Michael, she had quickly accepted that they were meant to be together and she was thankful that she had found him in times like this. The feelings that she had when she was around him couldn't be described and Abbey doubted that Stanley would continue on such a path when he discovered who he was truly meant to be with.

"I would be a better mate to Akela than he would ever be," Stanley stated trying to get under John's skin, he barely had a chance to react before John grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a wall. Stanley smirked as he pushed John away from him as Six moved forward to stop them from fighting' they didn't need this right now and they needed to stay focused. There was so much to be done and they needed to get moving instead of standing around fighting like children while the Mogadorians were prepared to fight a war that they could win.

"You don't know Ava, so don't you dare say that you'd be a better mate for her," John snarled furiously as he glared at Stanley, he didn't know what it was but something about him rubbed him up the wrong way. It was bad enough that Avalon was gone and he couldn't sense her, she was clamping down on their bond and he would have to accept that she was doing whatever it was on her own without him.

Stanley rolled his eyes annoyed that it had taken this long to get under John's skin, he snorted as Six pushed her way between the two before she looked at Stanley, she didn't know what he was playing at but they didn't need this right now. He opened his mouth to say something only for Six to interrupt, she wanted to get back to the task at hand of dividing the team up so that they could find the crystals.

"Enough… we need to get moving, the longer we stay here, the more likely we will be found by Section Seven again," Six snapped not wanting to waste another second on an argument that truly didn't matter either way. The group fell silent and Six quickly started to explain the plan that would see them easily track down the crystals.

* * *

Walking down the street towards the house where she knew she would find the man that she had come in search for; Avalon knew that she was going to be fighting an uphill battle to get him to agree. She had come all this way to speak with him and Avalon wasn't going to leave without the answers that she needed; she would do anything she could to get him to tell her the truth. Heading up the path, Avalon knocked on the door and shifted nervously, she glanced behind her as she heard someone coming to open the door; she looked up at the man who stood before her as the door opened.

"Hello Malcolm," Avalon greeted making him stare at her, his brown eyes widening as he stared at Avalon; he blinked for a moment in shock before he swallowed nervously. He hadn't been expecting anyone to find him and he should have known that his hiding place wasn't going to be ignored forever like he had hoped. She watched him curious before a cold wind blew down on them, she shivered a little and she hoped that he wasn't going to make her wait outside for long.

"You look just like your mother, got your father's eyes though," Malcolm whispered making Avalon stare at him as he watched her; she didn't know anything about her real parents and it made her curious how he had known them. Malcolm showed the brunette into his home, he knew that he should have expected this eventually; he had been hiding for so long that he had lost track of the years and now he realised that the war was ending.

He had never meant to disappear for so long but with the Mogadorians on his tail, it hadn't been safe for him to go home after he had fled. His thoughts briefly turned to his son and he prayed that Sam was safe from the dangers that were about to descend on this world; he had always wanted to keep him safe from this.

Avalon settled herself down on the couch; she looked at Malcolm wanting answers that only he could give her; she hoped that what he could tell her would change everything for the Garde. Her visions had been dark as of late and Avalon could see them losing the war, she felt like there was a piece of the puzzle that she was missing about the plan that had been sent to Earth with them.

"What are you hiding Malcolm?" Avalon asked getting down to the point, she licked her lips knowing that the sooner that his secret was revealed the better. There wasn't time for them to chat and catch up, she wanted to get back to help the others once she was sure that she could control herself and that she would be able to help them instead of being a problem.

Malcolm stared at the brunette, he knew what she was taking about and he had hoped that his secret could be forgotten; he was aware that he was being selfish but he wanted Sam left out of this. The last thing that Malcolm had ever wanted was for his son to be brought into this war, he was just happy that Sam was safe back in Paradise away from all of this.

"You need to tell me the truth Malcolm… Sam's in danger and right now he doesn't have that much time," Avalon told him, she wanted him to understand what was at stake here and just who would suffer if he continued to keep quiet. Malcolm spin round and look at the brunette in horror, this wasn't meant to happen and he knew that there was only one way that she could know about his son and he hoped that he was wrong.

He had never wanted any of this for Sam, he had wanted him safe and away from the battle that was about to engulf the world in which they lived.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Malcolm's Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Malcolm's Secret.**

Sitting across from Avalon, Malcolm knew that he couldn't hide the truth any longer and he never thought that he would be telling it to her; he had expected to take it to his grave. He ran a hand through his hair as he took a deep breath, he couldn't believe that this was happening, he was a little surprised that she had been able to track him down; he never expected for her to be able to do it alone.

"I know that this must be hard for you," Avalon reassured him, she had known when she set out to find him that this wasn't going to be easy; he had been hiding this for so long and now he was being forced to come clean. Malcolm licked his lips as he looked at Avalon, he wondered if she would understand why he had done what he had; he had never had a choice and he feared just what people might think of him when they knew.

"I guess it all began back in 1991," Malcolm said thinking back to how this had all began, he had gone into hiding knowing that he had no other choice if he wanted to keep his loved ones safe. There wasn't a time that he had ever forgotten the decision that he had made all those years ago; he was sure that what he had done had been forgotten by others though.

"I had gone to Paradise on a scouting mission for the council, they wanted to know if we could survive here on earth; it was there that I met Susan," Malcolm explained softly, he stared down at his feet thinking about everything that he had done. There were moments that he regretted his actions and his decision to just hide away from the world especially when the Mogadorians had started to kill the Garde.

"She was on spring break in Paradise and was visiting some relatives; she had the deepest brown eyes that I have ever seen," Malcolm mused smiling to himself, he couldn't help but think about how simple things had been for him back then.

He hated that things had ended like they had but he had left to protect her when the Mogadorians had shown up; he had no idea what he would have done if she had been targeted for knowing him. Avalon listened intently, she had a feeling that she knew where he was going with this, but she was silent waiting for him to continue; she had to much riding on what he had to tell her.

"I'm not from earth as I guess you know. But she was the one I had searched the whole of Lorien for, she was my bonded. We dated for a few weeks before I asked her to come and live with me," Malcolm explained with a weak smile. He had truly loved Susan and it had broken his heart to leave her behind, he wondered if he would ever see her again; he had hoped that this would all be over quickly but there was no sign of that happening. It had been years since he had last seen Susan and Malcolm could only wonder how she was right now; she was everything to him and he hoped that she was safe.

"Within the next year we were married and expecting our first child. Samuel Harold Goode was born 12th May 1995 he had his mother's brown eyes and my hair," Malcolm recalled with a sad smile, he hadn't just left his wife behind, but his son and he knew that his absence would greatly affect his son. He had never told Sam the truth about his heritage and Malcolm truly hoped that the fact that Sam had no idea about what he truly was would be enough to keep him safe; the last thing that he wanted was for anything to happen to him. Avalon stared at Malcolm, she hadn't been expecting this and she knew that this changed things.

* * *

Stopping for the night, John couldn't help but all his thoughts to turn to Avalon and wonder if she was okay; there was no news about where she could be, and John had to accept that she had chosen her own path. He hoped that she would be alright, and he knew that with the war that was descending upon them that he couldn't protect her from everything and she needed to do what she was doing.

Sam was seated beside him, staring at the fire that they had started; they had not long arrived in Asia and they were already trying to find the crystal that they had been sent to recover. They knew that there was a chance that Avalon wouldn't be coming back for a while and the three had decided to carry on with their mission.

Sam had started to feel light-headed and had been a little quiet since they had stopped for the night; he hadn't felt well since they had arrived, and his headache only seemed to be getting work. Six looked at Sam concerned, she could see that he wasn't feeling very well and slowly made her way over to him; she had noticed that something hadn't been right for a while.

"Are you feeling okay?" Six asked looking at him concerned, she didn't want anything to happen to him even if she wasn't going to admit that she had feelings for him. Sam nodded and wiped the sweat from his head and nodded when suddenly the world started to tip and the next thing Sam knew was Jane and John looking down at him.

"Easy Sam," John said helping him sit upright, he looked at Six confused about what had just happened; he hadn't expected his friend to look so ill in such a short time. Sam felt a strange feeling in his fingers making him look down at them, he had never felt like this before and he felt like he wasn't himself right now.

"My hands feel strange," Sam croaked feeling a little sick, he sounded off making the two Garde look at him concerned; they didn't know what was happening, but they knew that this wasn't going to end well. The sensation in his head started to tingle as well, making him sway from side to side; John gripped on to Sam's shoulder to keep him from falling on the floor again.

"I don't feel so good," Sam said before his world went black making Six jump up and look at John panicked; she wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like this, and she had a feeling that this wasn't the least of the problems. They were in the middle of nowhere right now and it wasn't like they could just take him to a hospital; they would be arrested on the spot of they tried to get help since they were on the most wanted list.

"Do something," Six demanded while John attempted to set Sam gently on the floor; his mind flashed back to when Avalon had gained her first legacy, she had passed out as well. There was no way that could be happening to Sam, he was human, and the development of legacies was only something that could happen to the Garde.

"It's not possible," John whispered what was going on, it wasn't possible; he knew that there was no way that Sam was developing a legacy, he would have to be a Garde for that to happen. Six looked at John wondering what he had thought about, she needed to know why he had collapsed and she knew that John had an idea about why it had happened.

"Sam's starting to develop Legacies," John explained while he moved to sit down while Six looked at him then back at the unconscious Sam; she didn't know what to say about what John was suggesting. There was no way that could be possible since they were sure that Sam would have mentioned something about him being a Garde to them before now.

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: Adamus Sutekh

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** **Adamus Sutekh.**

"Sam is half-Garde," Avalon said looking at Malcolm, she couldn't believe it and she could only hope that his discovery of all of this wouldn't be as bad as her own had been; she was sure he would be surprised by the sudden appearance of such gifts. Malcolm nodded his head, he glanced behind Avalon spotting his house guest knowing that this was not how he had wanted to deal with any of this.

"He should come into his legacies soon," Malcolm confirmed with a nod of his head, he wished that he could be there for that moment but he feared endangering his son. His eyes focused on what was happening behind Avalon, he tried to keep his face blank as his friend produced a weapon; he knew that no one would understand if they knew what he had done.

"Is everything okay?" Avalon asked noticing the look that was on the man's face, she watched him wondering what was bothering him; she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck before she turned to look behind her. She paled staring at the Mogadorian, she didn't know what was going on but she had to get away from the Mogadorian who was pointing a weapon at her.

"What the hell is going on?" Avalon asked looking at Malcolm for answers, there was no way that he would have betrayed her to the Mogadorians; he was a Loric like her and they needed to stick together. Especially if it meant that siding with the Mogadorians would mean endangering his son; she was certain that he would do anything for Sam and his future. Malcolm stepped forward looking between Avalon and the Mogadorian before he sighed and focusing on the Garde; he knew that he had some explaining to do and she hoped that she would understand.

"Avalon this is Adamus Sutekh," Malcolm said introducing the two, he waved at his friend to make him drop his weapon before the house was rocked by an explosion throwing them all to the ground. Avalon looked towards the window, she cursed her luck that she had somehow managed to find herself in the middle of some sort of battle without any back up even if she knew why she had come alone.

Another explosion rocked the house causing a beam to directly fall from above her; she dodged quickly only to find herself bumping into Adamus who quickly steadied her. The house was burning to the ground and there were shoots being fired around making it clear that whoever was doing this wanted the people inside dead; they had to escape and now if they wanted to survive this.

"Adam? Avalon?" Malcolm whispered signalling for the two to quickly follow him, it wouldn't be long before the people attacking the house would come to find any survivors. This was his one chance to do something right and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers; he was certain that this would be the end of him. Avalon hurried to her feet following after Malcolm, if she was going to get out of this alive then she was going to have to trust him and his friend; she just hoped that she wouldn't regret this.

"We don't have much time… Avalon, Adamus is on our side," Malcolm explained hurrying them through the back of the house and towards the woods that surrounded his home that was now burning. They moved quickly knowing that at any moment they could be discovered and then they would be slaughtered; they were lucky to not run into anyone as they exited through the back. Adamus frowned looking at Malcolm, he didn't know why his friend was talking like this was the last time that he would ever see him; he glanced at the brunette who looked equally as confused.

"He'll tell you everything that you need to know… Adam, Avalon is one of the Garde, the one that I told you about," Malcolm whispered looking behind him, he was going to sacrifice himself so that they had the chance to escape. There was only one that this could work and Malcolm hoped that Avalon would look after Adamus; he was the key to helping them defend earth from what was coming for them all. Malcolm shook his head before he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Avalon, she furrowed her brow looking down at the item wondering what it was.

"You'll know when the time comes," Malcolm said before another explosion rocked the area, he looked back towards his house hoping that he would be redeemed for what he was about to do. He swallowed hoping that his son would understand why he had done this; he would never get to see him again nor would he get to explain what was happening to him.

"Adam, I want you to swear loyalty to Avalon," Malcolm continued quietly making the Adamus look at him confused while Avalon stared at him, she opened her mouth to protest before Adamus nodded his head. Malcolm sighed as he watched his friend, he knew that this was a confusing time but he had to do this; Avalon was more important than she realised and she needed someone to protect her while she completed her quest.

"Protect her like you have protected me," Malcolm urged the young Mogadorian, he hoped that this was a new beginning and would help Avalon become a better leader if she learnt some tolerance for the Mogadorian. There was no telling just how this war would develop and they would have to trust one another if they were going to build a better future for everyone.

"I swear," Adamus promised looking at Avalon, he would do as Malcolm had told him and he hoped that his presence would turn the tide for the Garde; he didn't want to see his people win this war. Avalon stared at him surprised, she didn't say anything knowing that there had to be a reason that Malcolm trusted him and she was just going to learn why that was.

"Avalon… there is so much that I need to tell you but now isn't the time, there is something that you need to know it's about your father," Malcolm said wishing that he had more time, he had never thought that this would be how this played out. Avalon froze, she had never really thought much of her real parents since for the longest time all she had known was James and Lillian.

There was no one alive now that could have told her about them and she wasn't sure why Malcolm would want to discuss her biological father with her now. However, before Malcolm could speak another blast rocked the area and the sound of soldiers starting to look for survivors reached them; there was no time for them to talk.

"Don't look back… run," Malcolm urged them, he quickly turned back to the house and rushed towards the soldiers hoping to distract them while Avalon and Adamus escaped. Lingering for a moment, Avalon and Adamus watched him go; neither of them daring to move as they watched Malcolm head back towards the house. They could only watch as Malcolm was gunned down, his body falling to the snow without much of a fight as he crumbled before he even reached the clearing where his house had been sat.

Avalon closed her eyes and turned her head away, she couldn't believe what she had just seen and she knew that Malcolm's sacrifice would not be forgotten in this war. She would have to tell Sam what had happened to his father, she was sure he would be devastated after everything; she slowly moved to her feet and looked at Adamus, it was time for them to get out of here.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Follow and Favourite xxx**


	12. Chapter 11: The Earth Crystal

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own I am Number Four or Lorien Legacies. They belong to Pittacus Lore who wrote the book series and D. J. Caruso who directed the 2011 film.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The Earth Crystal.**

"I can't believe that he didn't punch you," Abbey mused shaking her head as she looked at Stanley, she found him rather annoyed and she had been disappointed when John hadn't turned around and punched him for his comment. After Avalon had disappeared, Stanley had made several comments about how if he was her mate then he wouldn't have allowed her to take off on her own. The group moved through the rainforest as they went knowing that they had to keep moving if they were going to find the crystal anytime soon.

"For the love of Lorien will you to stop it," Stanley muttered annoyed, he hated that he was stuck with a bonded pair on this trip and he hoped that they stumbled across the crystal soon. It was hard being trapped with the bonded couple while he had never experienced that; he wished that he could have gone with anyone else instead of them. A strange noise made Stanley stop and he looked over at Michael and Abbey, who had also come to a complete stop; they looked around nervously not sure where the noise had really come from.

"Please tell me that was one of you," Stanley whispered nervously, he highly doubted that anyone would have followed them out here; they were so far away from anything or anyone. The group heard a growl echoing through the trees, rustling followed, and they moved closer together; their eyes swept over the trees and bushes surrounding them unable to see anything.

"Did Avalon say anything about these crystals being guarded?" Michael asked knowing that it was something that they should have expected. He very much doubted that the Elders would have just dumped anything this special unprotected on Earth; he reached for Abbey's hand to comfort her.

Abbey shook her head knowing that if Avalon knew then she would have told them what to expect, however now they had to be prepared; she felt nervous knowing that they would have to deal with whatever came at them. Suddenly a Chimaera crashed through the undergrowth and leapt at the three Garde to drive them apart; it snarled furiously as it looked over the three before charged again trying to divide them.

"Okay here's the plan… Abbey, you go and find the crystal while we hold off the Chimaera," Stanley said knowing that they had to act quickly if they were going to beat this. Abbey was in no shape to fight against the Chimaera since she was still recovering from being held hostage by the government; she would have to be quick if she was to slip away from the fight.

Michael produced his weapon and nodded at Abbey, they would be fine without her and they hoped that the crystal might have some way to help them defeat the Chimaera. Abbey quickly hurried away knowing that she had to be quick, she didn't know how long the two male Garde would be able to hold off the angry Chimaera.

"Are you ready?" Stanley asked looking at Michael, he wanted to prove that he could handle whatever he was going to have to deal with; he knew that it would help especially if he wanted to be better than John. He still didn't believe the other man was the best option for Avalon, she deserved someone that was her equal and could match her in everything that she did.

Michael grinned, he nodded his head before launching himself at the Chimaera, they would hold it back for as long as they could; he just hoped that Abbey was going to be alright. The two of them knew that they wouldn't be able to hold back the creature for long, but they had to distract it in anyway that they could while she searched for the crystal.

* * *

Abbey ran her fingers through her hair, she had been searching for a while now and she knew that she had find the crystal; she groaned annoyed as she looked around, her grey eyes searching frantically around the rubble. The building that she was in disrepair and on the verge of collapse, she knew that if she didn't find the crystal soon then she might have to deal with the Chimaera.

"Where is it?" Abbey whispered annoyed before she heard something crash behind her, she turned quickly to see the Chimaera charge through the wall; she squeaked as she realised that it had lost Stanley and Michael. Standing completely still Abbey stared at it wondering what she was going to do now, she watched as the Chimaera turned on her and charged as she stood frozen before Stanley knocked her out of the way.

"Do you have a death wish?" Stanley snapped at her with a cold glare, he sighed annoyed before looking over at Michael who was drawing the attention away from the other two Garde. He shook his head as he pulled himself from the floor while Abbey stared surprised that he had saved her; she had never thought that he would do that for her. She quickly got to her feet before she looked at the Chimaera, she had a feeling that it would take the three of them to stop the creature; she had never seen one act like this before.

"There is no sign of the crystal… but I think if we defeat the Chimaera then we'll find the crystal," Abbey informed them, she had searched everywhere, this wouldn't be what they wanted to hear but she had to tell them. She watched Michael distract the Chimaera, she didn't want him to get hurt so she needed to act quickly; Stanley nodded his head as he watched the battle for a moment trying to think of what to do now.

"I don't know what to do," Stanley admitted with a frown making Abbey look at him, she had never expected to hear that from Stanley, and he wouldn't admit something like this easily. Abbey nodded her head at him as she nibbled on her lip before she noticed the far wall, she stared at it curiously before grinning; an idea forming in her mind and she hoped that it would work.

"We need to get the Chimaera to smash through that wall," Abbey said making Stanley look at her confused before she flashed him a smile and rushed forward. She stood in front of the Chimaera and waved her arms making the two male Garde look at her concerned wondering if she had lost her mind; she had already nearly been trampled to death.

"Over here," Abbey shouted catching the Chimaera's attention, she bit her lip hoping that it would work before she took off running towards the wall that she had noticed with the Chimaera hot on her heels. The Chimaera swiped its long sharp claws at Abbey knocking her to the ground before it slammed into the wall, which crumbled under its wait. Stanley and Michael watched in shock as the Chimaera disappeared through the wall before they hurried towards Abbey; they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Abbey," Michael cried worried dropping the floor next to his mate, he pulled her worried into his arms while Stanley pulled a black Lorien healing stone out of his bag to heal the blonde. There was no sign of the Chimaera and they hoped that they had seen the last of it; they would track down the crystal once Abbey was okay.

* * *

Walking through the hole that the Chimaera had made the three Garde looked around surprised at the fact that it had just disappeared; they looked around confused not knowing what they were looking forward. Abbey smiled at the fact that Michael was holding her hand, she knew he was worried about her, but she had never felt better; she liked the fact that she had been able to help.

She paused when her eyes caught on something that was glowing in the distance down one of the corridors; she gently tugged on Michael's hand before heading towards it. Stanley followed behind them quietly, he didn't say anything thinking about what had happened; he couldn't believe that he hadn't been the one to work out the issue.

The crystal itself seemed to be levitated between two other stones making the group slowly approach it; it was like an emerald and Abbey wouldn't deny that it looked pretty. The three of them stopped in front of the crystal, none of them sure what to do next and they knew that they had come all this way to find it.

"You should take it," Stanley said looking at Abbey, she deserved to be the one that took the crystal after what she had done; it had been her that had come up with the plan that had found it and dealt with the Chimaera. Abbey looked at him surprised, she hadn't thought that he would say something like that; she had assumed that he would take the crystal and make this about him.

Carefully stepped forward to take the earth crystal from its place, Abbey looked around warily as her hand closed around the crystal which started to glow a bright yellow. Michael's hand still held his weapon, his eyes focused on every move that his mate made and he knew that should anything happen then he had to be prepared.

"What is that?" Michael asked confused as the crystal started to produce some sort of map on the wall in front of them; it was odd and he knew that this wasn't what he had been expecting. Michael stepped closer to Abbey who shrugged her shoulder confused as she looked down at the crystal it was on a chain and looked a little the necklace that Avalon had around her neck. She slipped it around her own knowing that it was the best place for it, they had come so far and Abbey knew that they couldn't risk losing the crystal; she was sure that they would work out what came next.

"I have no idea but I think it's the next part of our quest," Stanley said knowing that this couldn't be over, he didn't know where the map lead but he was sure that it led to something. He looked at the other two but he wasn't sure what was going on but he had a strange feeling that this was the start of their battle against the Mogadorians.

They were officially at war and the last thing they needed was for something to get in the way; they all had to do their part and they had no leadership right now. Abbey looked at Michael for a moment, she offered him a smile knowing that they were going to be okay because they were together; she couldn't imagine doing this without him.

"So, we follow the map," Michael mused with a nod of his head and he hoped that they were going to be okay; he had no idea what was going on or what they might find at the end of all of this. He had a feeling that the Elders had something bigger up their sleeves than just the crystals and they were on their own right now.

Avalon hadn't said what they should do once they had the crystal and they hadn't heard from any of the other groups; he was sure that they would face their own issues and end up with their own missions to defeat the Mogs. Looking at the map, the three could only imagine just what they would find at the end; they were heading out of South America and back to America.

* * *

 **Please Comment, Follow and Favourite xxx**


End file.
